


My Blood (my love)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Joshler One-Shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Sometimes the line between best friends and boyfriends is very thin. Tyler realises this when he finds Josh alone backstage before a show. All Tyler knows is that Josh is important to him and he would do anything for him.Anything.





	My Blood (my love)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, My Blood is such a fucking bop.
> 
> Okay, now that I've finally been able to express that with y'all...I'm so annoyed because the idea I had for this fic whilst listening to My Blood on repeat (obviously) was pretty decent and cute and I feel like I've written it and now it sucks? Maybe that's just me, though. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you didn't think it sucked XD
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

The tour bus felt particularly quiet that day, as it cruised down the freeway (or so Tyler presumed, he hadn’t bothered looking through any of the small windows) en route to their next headline show. Mark was lounging across most of the couch, his arm pressed up against Tyler’s and his feet propped up on the armrest as he tapped the buttons of a game controller furiously. Tyler smirked, barely paying attention to the game of Mario Kart as he won yet another race; growing up with two brothers had its advantages.

Grabbing the open can of Red Bull sat by his feet, Tyler took a last swig of the sugary drink before throwing it into the bin behind him, it landing with a loud clatter. Mark groaned, finally crossing the finish line, and threw the controller down onto the couch. “I give up, man!” he said, “You’re unbeatable.” Throwing his arms up into the air, Mark rose from his position on the couch and headed towards the small fridge in the makeshift kitchen.

Tyler chuckled softly, getting up to follow him. He leant against the sink, thanking Mark as he took the chilled water bottle offered to him and took a gulp. The cold liquid cooled his throat and he sighed in relief; the tour bus always got uncomfortably hot during summer. 

“How long until we get there?” Tyler questioned, twisting the cap of the bottle back on.

Mark shrugged, shutting the fridge door, a packet of blueberries in his hand. “I don’t even know, dude. Maybe another hour or two?”

Tyler nodded, pushing himself to stand upright again. “I’m gonna go find Josh.” He said, not that Mark was particularly listening as he was now smiling down at something on his phone.

Taking the short walk to the back of the tour bus where the bunks were, Tyler realised that he had hardly seen Josh all day. As he approached to the furthest back bunks – his and Josh’s – he frowned slightly seeing that Josh’s bed was empty. But then he realised that the curtain on his bed was closed.

Careful to be quiet, Tyler pulled back the curtain of his bed halfway. The sight before him almost melted his heart.

Josh was curled up in the foetal position, joggers low enough to reveal a slither of pale skin since the hoodie that he was wearing had shifted in his sleep. The hoodie itself was actually Tyler’s – his favourite one to be specific – and the fact that Josh was sleeping in it, his hands tucked into the sleeves and face hidden by the overhanging hood, was almost too cute for Tyler to process.

Gently placing the half-drunk water bottle on the floor by the bunk, Tyler climbed into the small space left on the edge of his bed, pulling the curtain closed once again. Without the intruding shine of sunlight, the position between Tyler and Josh seemed much more intimate; Josh sleeping soundly against the wall, small sighs leaving his parted lips as he breathed and Tyler now lying down on his side, jeans and tank top still on, watching over his best friend. His favourite human being.

A lone whimper fell from Josh’s lips as Tyler shuffled down the bed a bit more, trying to get comfortable, and Tyler froze. But when Josh didn’t show any more signs of disturbance, Tyler smiled to himself and rested his head onto the pillow below.

The last thing he remembered before falling into a light slumber was tucking a loose, luminous red curl behind Josh’s ear.

“Guys? We’re here!” Mark’s loud voice shocked Tyler back into consciousness, eyes heavy with sleep as he rolled over. He mumbled something incoherent as a response but, judging by the fading footsteps followed by the swing of the bus door, that was sufficient enough for Mark. 

Tyler was almost about to drift back into sleep when a low groan filled the empty silence of his bunk.

“Dude, I gotta pee.” Josh’s voice spoke into Tyler’s ear, hot on his skin and deeper than usual. Tyler’s stomach fluttered and he felt his cheeks heat up as he slid out of the bunk to let Josh out.

Josh smiled, seemingly unbothered by waking up to Tyler by his side, which caused Tyler’s brain to fall into another endless flow of thoughts as he desperately hoped Josh didn’t notice the reddened blush on his face. As Josh stepped out of the bunk, the sun from the nearby window smothering him in such a heavenly glow which (paired with his adorable bed hair and crooked smile, wrinkles by his eyes) caused Tyler’s knees to feel weak.

“Thanks,” Josh smiled, voice still thick with sleep, as he walked down to the small toilet and fuck, Tyler needed to sit down for a moment.

Luckily, Tyler managed to get through the rest of the day. With endless rehearsals and helping the crew with the stage set-up, Tyler barely had time to think about what had happened earlier that day. Although, Tyler couldn’t help but notice how quiet and reserved Josh had seemed all day, despite him putting on a smile whenever someone spoke to him. There was just something that seemed a bit off with him, and Tyler was determined to ask him about it before the show that night.

The day passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was an hour until the show. Tyler was already in his outfit for tonight – skinny black jeans and a tight fitted floral shirt.  
Calling out that he’d be in the dressing room if anyone needed him, Tyler hurried down the corridors backstage in search for Josh. He needed to check that he was okay, because if he wasn’t then Tyler didn’t want to go ahead with the show. Nothing came before Josh.

Knocking twice on the door to their shared dressing room, Tyler pushed it open and slipped inside, letting the door shut behind him. 

At first glance of the room, Tyler thought that perhaps Josh wasn’t in there, but then he heard a faint sniffle and caught glimpse of red hair behind the couch. The frown that was already etched into Tyler’s face only grew deeper has he approached Josh from the other side of the couch, seeing his best friend sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor and shaking slightly.

“Josh?” Tyler called out, slowly crouching down until he was face-to-face with the older man.

Josh glanced up at him, eyes apologetic and teary. “’m sorry, I-I don’t know what’s up with me.” Josh stammered out, voice wavering dangerously.

Tyler felt his chest tighten and he sighed, lifting his hand to run his fingers through those gorgeous scarlet curls that he loved so much. “Hey, don’t apologise, okay? You haven’t done anything wrong, man.”

Josh didn’t reply, just closing his red-painted eyes, and letting out a low exhale, leaning into Tyler’s touch.

“You wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Tyler asked, shifting until he too was sat cross-legged on the floor, which was somewhat uncomfortable in the skinny jeans he was wearing (making him wonder how Josh was managing to sit there for so long).

Josh shrugged, “’m just nervous, is all. I don’t even know why, man, it’s not like this is our first big show or anything! It’s just, overwhelming I guess, and for some reason it’s just playing with my anxiety.”

Tyler nodded in understanding, not that Josh could see since he was looking down at his own hands resting between his thighs. 

“It’s stupid, really.” Josh muttered.

The broken sound of Josh’s voice caused Tyler to snap, anger boiling through his veins because how dare Josh ever say something like that? Did he not realise how important he was to him? Of course it wasn’t stupid!

Hands moving to cup Josh’s face, thumb tracing the top of his cheekbone as he forced Josh to look at him, worried eyes meeting stern ones, Tyler said, “No, okay. It’s not stupid, at all. It happens sometimes, anxiety doesn’t magically disappear, and I understand that, Josh. Okay?” Josh nodded. “Don’t ever think that it’s stupid or that I wouldn’t want to hear about it. I always want to know how you’re feeling, whether you’re happy or sad or angry or just fucking tired, man, I care about you!”

Josh swallowed, loud enough for Tyler to hear, and the faint hints of a smile tugged at his lips. Tyler’s eyes dropped to Josh’s lips, watching as the other pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth – a nervous habit of his.

Tyler tutted, one hand sliding down Josh’s face, the day old stubble brushing against his palm, and gently pulled his bottom lip out from between his teeth using his thumb. Josh’s breath stuttered, as Tyler ran his thumb over his bottom lip in silence – though it wasn’t an awkward silence. There were never awkward silences between the two.

“Josh, I care about you so fucking much! You’re like family to me, you’re practically my blood. I would literally do anything in the world for you.”

Tyler dragged his eyes away from Josh’s bitten and red lips to meet the warm gaze watching him. Looking into those eyes, Tyler felt an overwhelming sensation of coming home. This, with Josh, was where he belonged. He felt safe and comforted and happy, he just wanted Josh to feel that too.

“Anything?” Josh asked, his voice still scratchy. Tyler nodded, watching as Josh’s eyes fell to Tyler’s lips, his tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip. Tyler could feel the anticipation rising, waiting for Josh to continue. 

It was quiet for another moment as Josh seemed to have a mental battle with his thoughts, not quite meeting Tyler’s eyes until he spoke again, “Kiss me.”

There was no question, no uncertainty, as Josh spoke and Tyler felt his heart stutter. If he hadn’t already been sat down, he would have (for sure) fallen down. Tyler had dreamed of Josh uttering those very words, in various different situations, countless times before but never had he actually believed that they would become a reality. Glancing down at Josh’s lips, then back to meet his gaze, Tyler held his breath - waiting for Josh to laugh it off. But he didn’t. 

He was being serious.

Tying his best to block out the flood of thoughts that rushed to his mind, Tyler snaked his hands around Josh’s warm neck, tugging him closer and brushing their lips together so faintly. A burst of warmth flushed over his body and instantly his mind shut off, allowing him to be fully immersed in the moment – to feel the heat radiating off of Josh’s lips, the soft kiss seeming small but being such a significant step between them.

And yet, as Tyler pulled away just enough to meet Josh’s dazed (slightly surprised) gaze, he didn’t feel any different from minutes before. It was almost as though nothing had changed.

Smiling, Tyler tangled his fingers in Josh’s bright red curls, tugging gently in a way that caused Josh’s eyes to slide closed and a purr slip from his lips. Tyler smirked, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Josh’s cheek, stubble brushing his nose.

A knock on the door caused Tyler to pull away, but not too far, hand falling into Josh’s lap. “20 minutes, guys.” A voice called through the door and Tyler called back a short reply, listening as the person walked back down the corridor.

Turning back to look at Josh, Tyler smiled. “You feeling good enough to do the show?”

“Never been better.” Josh laughed, his previous worries seeming to have melted away. Tyler only beamed wider at the thought of helping Josh feel better, as he pulled the both of them up onto their feet.

Pushing Josh gently from the small of his back, Tyler followed behind him as they headed towards the door. Before Josh pulled it open though, Tyler grabbed his wrist to stop him. Josh turned around to question him but was stopped as Tyler snatched his red snapback from the couch and carefully positioned it on Josh’s head, allowing a few loose curls to escape.

With a satisfied smile and a quick peck on the lips, Tyler leant passed Josh to pull open the dressing room door, gesturing for Josh to lead the way. “After you, my love.” Tyler said, smirking at the blush that rose on Josh’s cheeks and letting the door shut behind them as they headed towards the stage. 

Maybe Tyler was just being a hopeless romantic but as he watched Josh performing onstage that night, he couldn’t help but wonder why it had taken so long for him to realise that Josh was the one for him.


End file.
